


醉酒之后

by xiehuan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiehuan/pseuds/xiehuan
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	醉酒之后

阿伦戴尔，这个不为世人所熟知的北欧黑道组织，在军火走私领域拥有极强的话语权。  
他们的前头目艾格纳有两位女儿，都是极为出色的alpha。长女艾莎小的时候得过一场重病，体质羸弱，因此主要在幕后打理家族产业；次女安娜性格外向，八面玲珑，管理着阿伦戴尔对外交易的诸多事宜。  
黑道圈子里，兄弟姊妹为争家产而撕破脸皮的事情层出不穷。本就是一群刀口舔血的亡命之徒，若是过分看重情义，恐怕隔日便会曝尸街头。  
出人意料的是，阿伦戴尔家的两姐妹情比金坚，在父亲艾格纳死后也仍同气连枝，丝毫没有要分家的意思。这被许多外人视为咄咄怪事，但当事人却根本不去理会那些蜚短流长，照样故我。  
  
在订婚宴上为妹妹挡了一圈来自各房亲友的敬酒，艾莎脸上晕出不自然的红色。  
今天，她妹妹安娜与斯通家的养子克里斯托夫正式订婚，婚期暂定于明年的五月，刚好还有一年的时间准备。  
阿伦戴尔的军火生意并不是一直都很顺风顺水，遇到麻烦时，考虑与实力相当的黑道家族联姻，对于现任家主艾莎来说是非常明智的选择。  
在父亲的病床前她们俩曾发誓：一切为了阿伦戴尔。更何况安娜与克里斯托夫并非没有感情基础。  
这事儿办得很完美，不是么？  
待送走最后一位客人，阿伦戴尔旗下酒店的大厅里只剩下工作人员、安娜、艾莎和克里斯托夫。  
“你姐姐醉了，”金发的男性omega说道，“让Honeymaren开车送她回去吧。”  
安娜小心扶着脚步踉跄的艾莎，皱着眉反对道：“不必了。她喝的酒太多，恐怕现在很想找个地方睡上一觉。就让她在这里酒店住一晚吧。”  
克里斯托夫遗憾地耸耸肩，没再说什么。他本来想跟安娜出去过过夜生活，但看她那架势，不把她姐姐安顿好是不会罢休的。  
我对安娜的爱没有那么狭隘。他想。于是通情达理地决定一个人回斯通家，走之前提醒安娜：明天下午，她要和他一路去拜会佩比爷爷——那个斯通家的前任掌权者。  
看着克里斯托夫坐上汽车扬长而去，之前一语不发的艾莎搂紧了几分妹妹的腰，口中念着含糊不清的呓语。  
“好了好了，马上带你去休息。”  
安娜颇无奈地看着姐姐。这个扎着高马尾的alpha身穿剪裁合体的黑色西装，酒红色衬衫为散热而解开了第一枚纽扣，露出白如瓷盏的似雪肌肤来。喝醉后的艾莎眉眼添上几分妩媚风情，不同于清醒时的清冷禁欲，更像是经历岁月沉淀的醇厚佳酿，平白让人心醉。  
电梯到了顶楼。  
她搀着艾莎进了房间，将她好生安置在大床之上，自己坐在床边歇了口气。  
本该沾床就睡的alpha此时却坐直了身子，沉默地看着她。  
“艾莎，你没醉？”  
她疑惑地看着姐姐，见对方眸中清明如许，心下一惊。  
为何要装做不省人事……  
略慵懒的声线增了一分沙哑，艾莎轻声道： “刚才吹了点冷风，头脑清醒了些。”  
屋子里，水薄荷的清香开始蔓延。  
安娜也是alpha，自然不会被姐姐的信息素引至发情。喝醉酒的alpha信息素泄露是正常反应，除了因对方等级过高而产生的威压有点令她不适外，一切都在合理范围内。  
除了——  
“安娜，你过来。”  
艾莎的鞋已脱掉，西装外套先前被放在了卧室外边。她挪了挪位置，示意安娜也上床来。  
都是同性，你怕什么呀。安娜在心里对自己说。她乖乖上了床，像条鱼一样唆的一下钻进被子。  
艾莎还不想睡觉。她凝目看穹顶上华丽的吊灯，一边问道：“上周那批货，交出去了么？”  
安娜回答：“费了点周折，我那边折了人手。你记得跟南埃尔斯的人要抚恤金。”  
艾莎半阖着眼，像在想事情，安娜也就静静地培养睡意，不去打搅她。  
“辛苦你了。”  
她忽然转过身来，与安娜对视着说。  
她们已许久没有睡在一张床上过。安娜想着今天这个日子特殊，恐怕姐姐要和她谈谈心，也就释然了。  
艾莎继续道：“因为……那些冰的缘故，只能让你一个人去第一线担风险，我却总是在更安全的地方。”  
根本不是什么“生了大病，体质羸弱”，而是因为不可示人的冰魔法。那极其危险的力量曾招来他人的眼红，以致伊都娜——她们的母亲，在两个人年纪尚小时就去了天堂。  
安娜见姐姐又要开始自责，忙止住她：“你为阿伦戴尔做得够多了！那些公司、证券、股份啊什么的，换我可打理不来。”  
她有些心虚地看着姐姐，因为背后还有道新鲜的刀伤——那就是在上周的行动中弄的，刚刚去了绷带，还没有好透。  
艾莎依旧颦起眉，咬了咬嘴唇，这才道：“你刚分化的时候，因为跟着押送一批枪支，受了伤……”  
她接着说：“大腿根部靠上的地方中了弹，还有其他数处外伤。”  
安娜也记起来这件事，但还是搞不清姐姐到底想说什么。  
“斯通先生跟我说，你可能，有一点后遗症……让你们之间的感情交流，呃，不那么顺畅。”  
安娜安回自己要被惊掉的下巴，内心万条弹幕滚过：克里斯托夫他竟竟竟竟竟然跟艾莎说，她阳痿？  
她是有点儿……不那么行，但这绝不是阳痿！跟她中过弹也毫无关系！  
艾莎说完之后脸更红了，毕竟她还从来没有跟哪个omega实践过。但她习惯性将此事归责于自己，并觉得自己有义务帮助即将成婚的妹妹。  
这也是她刚才为什么装醉的原因。  
“所以，我想帮帮你。”  
不由分说地，这位冰雪女王已经拉开了妹妹的裤链，在安娜的惊诧失神中褪下了她那层遮羞的布料。  
但那物除了可怜兮兮地卧着外，并无反应。  
安娜耳根红得要滴出血来，用手僵硬地遮掩着裆部。  
“它……一直都这样？”  
不断地做着深呼吸，安娜很害怕自己突然一口气上不来。“我承认……是、是有点小问题。”她马上说：“但我自己可以解决。”  
她姐姐轻易辨别出她缺乏公信力的保证不过只是信口开河。按照医生的嘱托，艾莎需要先测验一下妹妹是否真的……那方面不行。  
“嘶——”  
姐姐的手总是那么冰凉。她一下子握住肉刃的根部，然后笨拙生涩地一下下撸动起来。  
努力了有好几分钟，不见成效。  
安娜就好像刚出锅的螃蟹，脸上没有一处不被红云覆盖。她的声音细若蚊鸣：“艾莎，不要……”  
艾莎也被她传染，脸红得厉害，甚至浑身发热，额角有汗珠浸出。她收回了手，回想着医生临时教授的知识，准备与安娜详谈一番，看看是不是心理上的问题。  
安娜虽然窘迫得不可名状，但还是注意到了姐姐的变化。喝醉了确实会有类似的表现，可像她这样的高热，已属异常范畴。  
“姐姐？艾莎？你还好吗？”  
仿佛为了印证她的猜测，门外传来了敲门声，伴随着一阵omega的信息素在空气中荡开。艾莎沉下脸，一挥手冻住了门锁。  
“打电话叫这层楼的安保赶紧处理掉人。”  
安娜还没来得及行动，就已听见外面一阵动作声，omega的气味渐行渐远。  
又是想爬床的omega么……宴席用的酒都事先检查过，她又向来机警，对自己杯中之物把关严格。唯一的缺口，就是曾经喝过某些与宴者递过来的酒。  
看来是应邀而来的宾客中，有包藏祸心之人啊……  
感受到房间里的温度迅速下降，安娜不安地打了个哆嗦：“姐姐？”  
艾莎被她一喊，忙控制住自己的冰魔法。  
“给我抑制剂……”她颇感难受，小腹处堆积的欲望急需纾解。  
套房里肯定备了抑制剂。但靠药剂抵消媚药的药效对身体损伤很大，而她前不久才因胃病动过手术。  
安娜迟疑了。  
她先是试探性地又叫了两声姐姐的名字，没得到回应。艾莎忙着与身体本能作斗争，神思在紊乱的边缘徘徊。  
她身下，alpha的特征暴露无遗，甚至因不受控而令人生畏。因为体热，她索性将衬衫完全脱下，如白玉般无瑕的身躯展现着造物主对其的厚爱。  
她因渴慕归宿而不住叹息，叹息化作飞矢，漫无目的地狙击过客。  
安娜的所有理智，就在某一刹那间突然雪崩。  
没有人知道，阿伦戴尔的二当家、道上威名赫赫的alpha曾经想成为一名omega，因为她早在分化前就已爱上自己的姐姐。尽管她们身上流着同样的血，拥有同样的姓氏，这样的感情是不被世俗允许的。  
但分化后的结果不讲情面。两个alpha应该保持距离。天性让她们具有极强的领地意识，以至于不能容忍颇具威胁的同类伴于身边。  
她再不能和她像以往那样亲呢。  
这对安娜来说无异于酷刑。  
好在，家族的事务需要两人的合力，她得以名正言顺地站在艾莎身边，同她一起并肩作战。  
她自我克制、隐藏本心，她以为克里斯托夫能使她忘记姐姐，但直到今晚、现在这个时刻，她才真正明白，她根本忘不了，也根本放不下内心深处的爱恋。  
原谅我，艾莎。  
蛰伏的肉刃下，相对隐蔽的花穴已分泌出情动之露，她喉头滚动，横下心将两人身上的衣物尽数扒去。  
彻底的赤裸，一开弓就再没有回头路。艾莎已分辨不清眼前的人，只凭着alpha的本能去试探触摸她，身下肉物叫嚣着找寻应许之地。  
水薄荷的香味更浓了，像艾莎本人一样，带着一丝清清凉凉。  
她颤抖着俯下身，用双唇去触碰另一双，柔软而温润的触感在脑中已被无数次想象过。眼睛，那失去神智的迷茫的眼睛，多少削减去她行淫叛道的罪恶感。  
她不会知道是我。她不会知道我对她怀抱的可耻之念。  
可又那样强烈地想让她知道。想让她知道安娜最爱的人从来就只有她。  
视线下移，那尺寸傲人的肉茎比记忆中的还要更粗更长些，早不是少年时一起洗澡所见的模样。自己的与它相比，无异于布鼓雷门。这多少激起安娜的耻感与踌躇。  
艾莎见她迟迟没有动作，焦躁起来，翻身将两人的位置调换。那暴虐的物什在她下体处不住冲撞，直至寻到芳草鲜美的所在。一挺身，从未开启过的众妙之门被叩开一隅，却难容下它急切等待着的朋友，因而唤起对方更直接更强烈的征服欲望。  
艾莎像是坠入火宅，身上无一处不被烈焰炙烤，仅存的一小缕理智带来深重负罪感，更让这情事变得万分热切。不消下令，安娜尽量放松身体，双腿自觉地缠住姐姐的腰腹，使刚探入一小部分的肉刃继续开拓，将两边的穴肉撑开。  
alpha的蜜穴，本不是用来做这个的。  
压抑的呼吸声在她耳边宛如魔咒，艾莎短暂地清醒了一瞬，还没来得及看清身下人的面容就再次被本能胁迫。好渴。她自鼻腔内发出一阵阵低鸣，转而去安娜的口中攫取清甜甘露。小舌滑入、牙关失守，两舌短兵相接，弃掉一切披挂，同入侵者做着销魂困斗。  
艾莎又一次进攻，多少显得野蛮而缺乏耐心。它终于彻底进入了渴望已久的圣地，虽未至终端，但媚肉的吸吮和紧致已让它感受到歆享祭品的无上快感。这位神灵、这位让人间动刀兵的恶神，弃用技巧与花招，以纯粹的力量让信众臣服，从此他们不再提别神的名，只谨守此神的谆谆教诲。  
有那么一刹那，安娜觉得整个人连灵魂都被一分为二，这使她呆滞的目光越过金发，望着天花板的纹路出神。痛感、快感，这两个亲切的手足陆续找上门来，让她于黑夜里悄然流泪。  
“艾莎……”  
“艾莎……”  
口中念着的是爱人之名，她忍耐不适，在姐姐光滑的裸背上留下一道道抓痕。少许血液流出，混着驳杂的体液，让两人结合之处增添狂野的美感。  
安娜只需稍抬起头，便可见小腹处被巨物撑起的具象轮廓，肉刃整根没入，逼仄的空间没有留下一丝缝隙——它被完全地包容在内。穴中不断涌出的润滑爱液使交合的疼痛逐渐减轻，但极明显的异物侵入感还是让她颇觉陌生，乃至于惊诧地发现自己体内竟有如此一片空缺，竟能吞入婴儿手臂般粗细的阳具。  
艾莎略动一下便能感受到小穴内的强烈阻力，她以退为进，抽出部分，安娜立刻感觉难以忍受的空虚。好在，这并非惩罚性的调情，无需她多言，艾莎腰部发力狠狠一顶，便让她隐忍多时的呻吟声宣之于口。  
妹妹不顾颜面的欢叫更刺激了艾莎的神经，她找到窍门，快速送腰，一次又一次地猛烈撞击着安娜花穴的深处，甚至顶到宫口，给对方带来难用语言形容的灭顶之乐。  
“慢、慢些……那里，要坏掉了……啊！……”  
淋漓的汁液弄湿了床单，小穴一阵收缩后将她抛上了快感的云端，但alpha的性器却没有停下来的意思，依旧火热、依旧硬挺，用有力的抽插又将她拖回漫无边际的欲海。  
房间里本是阒寂，却因两人的动作而回荡着清晰的水声，安娜别过头不去看小穴与肉刃的交合处，脸上露出难为情的红。  
“安娜……安娜……”  
无意识状态中的低唤，让她身下的红发女孩呼吸一滞——不，她还没清醒——与此一并到来的是性器的膨胀成结，源源不断的精液注入穴中，让小腹又肉眼可见地胀了起来。  
静静的，只有身上alpha迷惘地低喘，安娜魂灵飞上了兜率宫，心脏却因欢潮渐退而感到生疼。  
“安娜……”  
她恢复了神智。  
铂金发色的alpha惊恐万状，她想要抽出自己造孽的肉物，却尴尬地发现业已成结，甚至没能使它挪动半分。惊慌、自责、难过于一瞬间荟萃在那张雕工精细的脸上，然后全被赶走，只剩下盛大而无言的忧伤。  
“我们是姐妹……”  
苍白无力的话语，甚至不用安娜说什么，她自己也觉得毫无一击之力。  
“对不起，”她面色惨白，“我、我……”  
安娜用红唇封住了即将说出口的道歉，姐姐很不配合地四处躲闪，却逐步在她的攻势下沉醉其间。  
反应过来，她一把推开欺身而上的妹妹，泪如雨下，眉梢眼角皆红了个透，像是被人欺负了去。安娜看着揪心，却只能任她无声哭泣，直到结消。  
逃难似地拔出性器，带出一股股浊液，她发红的眼已有几分木然，安娜不顾下身的狼藉，一把揽住她，在她耳畔轻声说道：“你爱我，不是么？”   
“我强迫你……”  
“你没有强迫我！”安娜强调，“我完全自愿，甚至可以说是我引诱了你！”  
下身的刺痛让她忍不住倒抽了口凉气，艾莎从惶惑中抽离，忙去查看她伤情，瞥见仍吐出着白浊的穴口时脸更红上几分。  
定了定神，艾莎见她外阴周围有渗出的血，部分穴肉外翻，伤势显然不轻。alpha又没有omega那样好的恢复力，得赶紧上药才行。  
只披了件衬衫的阿伦戴尔首领翻箱倒柜为妹妹寻找外敷的药膏，安娜半躺在床上，已不想去考虑明天的事。  
说实话，她姐姐干得她还……蛮爽的。  
被入了不知多少次的小穴还没能完全闭合，艾莎将药膏递在安娜手上，移开了眼。  
“可我这个姿势，真的没办法自己上药……”  
眉眼低垂的alpha被她撒娇般的腔调弄得心软，握紧了拳也无可奈何，只好帮她清理了下身，又在手指上挤出一些膏体，颤颤悠悠地将手指送到了穴内。  
那炽热的温度，她不久前还切身感受过，却不是用手指。妹妹口中溢出的声声欢媚浪叫，到达极致后幽绿眼眸的短暂失焦，现在回忆起来又让她下体的肉物抬起了头。安娜湿漉漉的眼睛向来敏锐，可以从周密伪装中识出暗处的狙击手，自然也知道姐姐身体所起的变化。  
“我想要。”  
上完药后，她腰肢款摆，像被抽了骨头似的又缠上来，贴得艾莎喘不过气。  
“这样是错误的，安娜……”  
妹妹带了些薄茧的握枪的手握住她冲锋陷阵的长枪，“你也想要。”  
在夏夜，在酒店，在足以鸟瞰全城的观景阳台，一片黑暗中，安娜扶住栏杆，呈跪趴的姿势展露后庭，而她的姐姐，立即用热烈的、深沉的爱意，填补了她们曾经错过的那些岁月。  
今夜之后，她们将永不分开。

  
（END）  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
